


Côte d'Azores

by WhatsABaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsABaguette/pseuds/WhatsABaguette
Summary: The story is mine the characters are not they belong Lin Manuel Miranda but they're along for the ride ( :I will add more characters + ships as the story progressesSkeletons is on hiatus for the time being due to writer's block, so I hope this will make up for it.Thank you for being so kind + enjoy ♥️
Kudos: 4





	Côte d'Azores

**Author's Note:**

> The story is mine the characters are not they belong Lin Manuel Miranda but they're along for the ride ( : 
> 
> I will add more characters + ships as the story progresses 
> 
> Skeletons is on hiatus for the time being due to writer's block, so I hope this will make up for it.
> 
> Thank you for being so kind + enjoy ♥️

It was mid afternoon when Alexander was leaving his father's office for the day, on his way home. He had just began his walk when he slammed into his least favourite person. 

He was a portly short man about his father's age with receding white hair and always had his nose tilted slightly up as if he were disgusted. Great Alexander thought, not wanting to have a discussion with this guy. But his mother had taught him to always have manners, not spite. 

"Watch where you're going!" 

"Pardonez-Moi, Monsieur Adams." 

Adams just sneered at the young man. 

"Doesn't surprise me how you push your way through, cause of what you are." 

"I'm a Washington, my parents are your superiors, you will hold your tongue." 

"So you don't know, well that's common response for such a person as yourself, being born bastard after all."

"Take that back you pompous son of a- !!"

"Such language for an inferior welp, but what should I expect from a orphanous cur as yourself!"

"Orphan?" Alexander growled, something in him snapping, "You--" Alexander began to advance on Adams but his father yanked him back. 

Washington made a get into my office now motion with his eyes at Adams. Meanwhile dragging Alexander inside by the scruff of his neck like an over protective wolf with it's pup.

Adams complied not without small comments of disinterest though. Alexander glared at the ground the whole time and refused to make eye contact with his father. When all were inside George drew the curtain, and turn to face the two. His eyes were almost glowing.

George gave a warning look at the shorter man as he spoke, "Mr. Adams I would appreciate it that you would not call my son such names." 

Adams looked bored, yet still would never show any disrespect to Washington, "Yes, your Excellency." He spoke with an air of a nobleman of court to his superior. 

George continued, "And just as you treat me, you will also treat Alexander with respect, is that clear Mr Adams?" He said with a deep authoritative tone. 

"Yes your Excellency." Adams bowed. 

He nodeded his approval at the other man, "Good." He then turned to Alexander with the same stern look, "And Alexander you will learn to respect your superiors also." 

Alexander bowed his head and gritted his teeth, "Yes sir." 

His father's face became neutral, "Now please go fetch your brother the carriage will be here shortly, be quick." 

Alexander nodded his head, "Yes Father." 

Alexander scurried out of the office and ran all the way home two blocks away. He didn't want to stay another second, knowing his father can be quite cruel when crossed and he doesn't want to be in the crossfire. 

George watched as his son ran home. Adams chose to make his exit a few moments later, seeing that he was no longer needed. Now he was all alone. Well not fully but atleast away from the public's eyes, how he liked it. 

He was at a complete loss, at what to do with Alexander. Their son was getting worse ever since Martha passed. He kept picking fights with everyone. George turned and looked at a portrait of his deceased wife for advice. As he's done hundreds of times. 

"Darling what are we going to do with our Alexander?" 

He began to ask as if she would answer him back. And in his solitude he heard a faint sound like her voice that brought him back to an old memory. 

To when Martha was alive and Alexander was quite young, they've been here before. He could hear the conversation, as if they were standing right there in their living room.

"Don't be too hard on him George." Martha tuted. 

George looked ready to erupt, "He just kicked a royal officer in the privates, Martha!! This could cost me my job!!" He snapped at the shorter woman. 

She brushed him off, "I'm sure he had a good reason." She was always optimistic. 

George gave her a look of disbelief. "We must punish him, so he doesn't do it again." He suggested reaching for his rosewood cane. 

Martha huffed and advanced on the man like a mother protecting her young, "Listen, Alexander is a wild child yes but he has a good heart with good intentions." She backed him into a wall. "And I'll be damned if I let you beat it out him!" She growled dragging him down to her level. 

George gave up, "Then what do you suppose I should do about this ordeal, Martha?" He asked a little afraid of his wife's outburst. 

Martha patted him on the cheeks and gave him a smile, "We are going to love him as our own no matter how he acts, it'll all work out, do not fret my darling." She said kissing him on the forehead. 

The memory dissolved, back to the present. George stood at the portrait with a smile on his face and a warm fondness in his heart. 

He chuckled to himself. You're right, you always are, He thought. And he'd be a damn good parent, he swore he'd make Martha proud. 

~TBC


End file.
